modernmythologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Document:004
(22:32:26) Emily: Haldo (22:32:54) John: hi ;) (22:33:09) Emily: ooh /:) (22:33:25) Emily: We're winking now? (22:33:43) Emily: Hmmm... (22:33:58) John: yeah, if you know what I mean ;) (22:34:08) Emily: mmmm (22:34:22) Emily: Emily likes the sound of where this might be going. (22:35:07) John: *John puts his clothes on* hey what's up? (22:35:36) Emily: Not much. But you forgot these. *Holds up his boxers* (22:36:14) John: yeah uh, i dont wear those anymore (22:36:25) Emily: Oh. So we're commando now? (22:36:33) John: Nope. target had a discount on man thongs (22:36:42) Emily: Mmm. (22:36:47) John: wrong size, but oh well (22:36:53) Emily: Does commando count? (22:37:04) John: count as what? (22:37:16) Emily: Well I can hardly wear man thongs... (22:37:36) John: why not? (22:37:45) John: is steel a problem? (22:38:02) Emily: Well,...There's this thing that only men have that Women don't have...and let's just say... (22:38:04) Emily: I don't have it (22:38:29) John: crabs? (22:38:35) Emily: That too (22:38:47) John: learn something new ev'ryday (22:38:54) John: everyday* (22:39:02) Emily: Yeap (22:39:18) John: i thought it would have been teh steel (22:39:23) Emily: Nope (22:39:26) Emily: So... (22:39:49) Emily: What do we want to do now since it's just the 2 of us here and no one else? ;) (22:40:06) John: I think we need to cook... (22:40:11) Emily: Cook what? (22:40:14) John: eggs and stuff (22:40:25) John: bacon and bread, yo (22:40:35) Emily: Mmm (22:41:56) John: then we can feed it to starving children (22:42:20) Emily: And? (22:42:26) John: or non-starving children (22:42:38) Emily: Or just some really fat pidgeons (22:42:50) Emily: To see how much it takes to explode them (22:42:52) John: Then have mecha-sex right n front of them (22:43:08) Emily: Oh yeah (22:43:13) Emily: *Starts cooking* (22:43:16) Emily: Oh wait (22:43:22) Emily: *Takes off clothes* (22:43:23) John: i still have the instruction manual (22:43:24) Emily: I cook naked (22:43:35) John: I do the dishes naked! (22:43:40) Emily: Who0! (22:44:11) John: *becomes naked, reveals chest of steel wool--Acquired through natural selection* (22:44:19) John: *for dish-washing* (22:44:27) Emily: Oh yes (22:44:36) Emily: *rubs face against steel wool (22:44:38) Emily: * (22:44:45) John: *face is clean* (22:45:00) John: *wait yours or my face?* (22:45:03) Emily: Awesomexorz (22:45:10) Emily: my face (22:45:14) John: *oh ok* (22:45:27) Emily: *alrighty then* (22:45:50) John: *cleans dishes with chest steel* (22:46:10) Emily: *Watches in horror* (22:46:23) John: *John sings while doing his dishes* It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake (22:46:30) John: if the way is hazy (22:46:39) John: your gotta do the cooking by the book (22:46:47) John: you know you cant be lazy! No such command. (22:46:56) John: *end song* (22:46:57) Emily: *Emily is still transfixed by John's Uber-sexiness and steel wool chest hair* (22:47:30) John: *John slips on soap and lands in a pool of radioactive goo* (22:47:43) John: *John escapes, unharmed* (22:47:47) Emily: Oh my God! (22:48:01) John: *The radioactive pool acquired superpowers* (22:48:06) Emily: that's the same radioactive goo that was dripping from other Emily's teeth (22:48:11) Emily: this morning (22:48:17) John: ewww (22:48:25) Emily: I know! (22:48:32) John: the blue or yellow teeth? (22:48:44) Emily: I thnk it was the blue ones (22:48:53) Emily: They were too bright to see though (22:49:31) John: I should have known, my momma told her to cut them at a furry movie theatre (22:50:04) Emily: OMFGHAXXORZBBQ! (22:50:37) John: YES I KNOWZ0RZSE (22:50:40) John: LOL? (22:50:43) John: plz lol (22:50:45) John: PLZ (22:50:48) John: COMMENTS NOW (22:50:49) Emily: ...? (22:50:53) John: sry (22:50:56) Emily: ghlkfhglkajlg (22:51:00) Emily: huh?\ (22:51:17) John: myspaspasm right thar (22:51:35) John: its a new e desease (22:51:39) Emily: (22:52:08) John: you can only catch it from myspace (22:52:16) Emily: ah (22:52:21) John: it makes my babies cries (22:52:29) Emily: So where did john and Emily get off to? (22:52:55) John: what do you mean? (22:53:03) John: to feed? (22:53:07) Emily: oh (22:53:09) Emily: yes (22:53:17) Emily: wait (22:53:18) Emily: ... (22:53:21) Emily: I'm confused (22:54:24) John: john and emily made bacon and eggs, now they are going to feed children that might be starvign while having mecha-sex (22:54:45) John: however, spiderman has other plans (22:55:15) Emily: Crap (22:55:19) Emily: They neede him (22:55:24) John: John arrives, but spiderman already fed the children (22:55:36) John: DAMN YOU SPIDERMAN!!!!!!!111 (22:56:14) Emily: *Singing* Look at Peter on the fence but it's not Peter 'cuz it's really SPIDERMAN!!! Spiderman.